CuRT Meets BuRT
Synopsis A new and improved robot assistant arrives. Quotes *'Dan': You sure it's safe? ---- *'Dan': Air boots? You sure it's safe? ---- *'Dan': Alien dictionary? ---- *'Dan': Well, at least can't hurt me. ---- *'Troll': What is that? *'Dan': Hmm. Must have something with a button here. Whoa! ---- *(Sudennly a package crashed landed in front of Dan) *(Dan opens the package and revealed to be CuRT) *'CuRT': Salutations from Planet X. I am CuRT. Your loyal robot assistant. *'Dan': No... *'Troll': Way! *'Amanda': Guys, look. I found my Uncle Rory's journal. If only in code but I could cipher-- *'CuRT': Salutation from Planet-- *'Amanda': Aah! I've come down since then. ---- *'Amanda': Hey, CuRT, can I help you with those? *'Troll': CuRT made lunch? ---- *'Amanda': Uh, CuRT, what exactly in this? ---- *'Dan': Alright! A new package! *'Amanda': (Sighs) Looks like poor CuRT gonna be busy for a while. *'BuRT': Greetings, Master. I am BuRT. Your humble servant. *'CuRT': Uh, oh. *'Dan': Master? Sevant? I'm liking the sound of that. *'Amanda': Let's not get too excited there, Dan. We don't know absolutely anything about this thing. ---- *'BuRT': It appear it has been an error in judgement for regardaring lunch. I shall correct the mistake. *'Dan': Whoa! Awesome, BuRT. ---- *'Troll': I can't believe I'm saying this. ---- *'BuRT': Interesting, Master. ---- *'Dan': Wait, it's this... ---- *'BuRT': Indeed. *'Dan': Do you mean a jetpack? Woo-bam! ---- *'Dan': Come on, guys, let's take it for the spin. ---- *'Amanda': Um, hello. You're hearing what CuRT saying? That thing could be dangerous, Dan. *'BuRT': Your acception attractive friend is correct, Master. ---- *'BuRT': Now, you may proceed. *'Dan': Now, that's what I called a robot assistant. ---- *'Dan': Woo-hoo! Awesome! *'Troll': Me next, me next, me next. *'Corvis': Do you have a leaning permit for this solar power darnest? *'Dan': Uh, well, officer-- Wait, how did you-- *'Corvis': I didn't think so. Hand it over. ---- *'Dan': Let go of my jetpack. ---- *'BuRT': Proceed to kill him. *'Corvis': My, my. Quite a protective robot aren't ya? Imagine what would you could do with a right hand. *(Corvis touches BuRT with his right hand) *(BuRT turned evil) *'Corvis': Come, Calimary, let them enjoy their jetpack. The one would little remains at their pathetic lives. *(Corvis and Calimary runs away) *'Dan': Good work out there, BuRT. I don't know whatever done without ya. See you tomorrow, buddy. *'BuRT': GOod night, Master. ---- *'Dan': Oh, right. You too, CuRT. *'Corvis': Welcome to this fithy planet, BuRT. Your first mission to eliminate Dan Zembrovsky. By any means necessary. *'BuRT': Affirmative, Master. Eliminate Dan Zembrovsky. *'CuRT': (Gasps) *'Dan': Hey, BuRT, sleep well? *'CuRT': Evil. Dan, evil I'll tell ya. ---- *'BuRT': Master, I was resalting the package last night. And recover what you have already looked. ---- *'Dan': Sweet! Let's go! *'CuRT': Warning, warning, warning. ---- *'Amanda': Maybe we should think about this? ---- *'Dan': I know what I'm exactly what I'm gonna make that gold? ---- *'Amanda': Hey, can we get our medals and get out of here? ---- *'Amanda': I don't know, guys. Something doesn't seem right about this. *'Troll': It is getting creepy. ---- *'Dan': Relax, guys. ---- *'Dan': It's digging on it's own? Cool. *'Amanda': Not cool. *'Troll': Turn it off, Dan. *'Dan': It didn't have a off. BuRT! Where'd he go? *'Amanda': Out there. Where we used to be? *'Corvis': Are the targets trapped? *'BuRT': Affirmative, Master. *'Corvis': Excellent. ---- *'Dan': Everybody, okay? ---- *'Dan': BuRT, we need your help! You'll have to dig us out! BuRT? *'Amanda': You still don't get it. BuRT's the one who trapped us. *'Dan': What? No way. ---- *'Dan': BuRT, I neew you'd come back? ---- *'Troll': CuRT! *'Dan': Keep digging, CuRT. *'Amanda': Don't give up. *'Troll': Hurry. ---- *'Dan': I've got to stop him from destroying CuRT. Hey, BuRT. You're fired. ---- *'Dan': Sorry, I've ever doubted you, CuRT. Friends? *'CuRT': Friends help friends. *'Dan': Come on, pal. Let's get out of here. ---- *'Dan': See. Just like old times. Hey, sweet looking goggles. Category:Episodes